The invention relates to a spool valve in particular for use in conveying systems with conveying lines, with at least one slide, with which the conveying cross section of the conveying line can be closed off and which comprises at least one passage opening, and with at least one sealing ring, with which the conveying line is sealed against the slide.
It is known to open or close conveying lines, through which a material such as for example a plastic granulate is pneumatically conveyed using spool valves. For this purpose, a slide is provided which is shifted from a closing position into an opening position, in which a passage opening provided in the slide makes possible the material to be conveyed passing through the conveying line. The material to be conveyed is conveyed through the conveying line using vacuum or pressure. For this reason, the passage region of the slide through the conveying line has to be sealed. It is known to provide a seal on the edge of the passage opening which in the opening position of the slide seals the sealing gap between the slide and the conveying line.
The invention is based on the object of embodying the spool valve of the aforementioned kind such that it ensures secure sealing with a simple design and cost effective configuration while the slide, during conveying breaks, that is in the pressureless state, can be easily shifted between the closing position and the opening position.